Water Instead of Wind
by TopOfTheWorld
Summary: Dorothy and friends move down to Florida were she meets a friend, Katy, who is a lot like her. But a hurricane hits and takes Dorothy and Katy and eaten by it and end up in a strange new land called BO. Set to the present, and you WILL need a sense of hum
1. Default Chapter

**Water Instead of Wind**

**Chapter 1:** ****Moving Down South

**---Disclaimer**---

No, I don't own ANY of the cheaters from _The Wizard of OZ_, but if I did I would be on a cruise right now! O and any characters that you don't know are mine, and if you take them, be afraid.

**Summery:** Dorothy and friends move down to Florida were she meets a friend, Katy, who is a lot like her. But a hurricane hits and takes Dorothy and Katy and eaten by it and end up in a strange new land called BO. Set to the present, and you WILL need a sense of humor to read this story!

-----

****

"Dorothy, wake up! Its moving day!" Aunt Em screamed

"I don't want to go to school auntie, I want to stay home and make cookies with you!"

"No, you can't stay home, we are moving remember? You're the one who wanted to go to Florida to meet some, some BOYS!!"

Dorothy shout up, "Boys, were are the boys?!?!" Dorothy then realized what happed and apologized, then got up and got ready.

----

****

After many hours, and hearing "100 Bottles of Coke on the Wall", Dorothy was about ready to slap Zeke, Hunk, and Hickory. They were at a rest stop in Mississippi, and it was lunchtime so they all went in to the McDonalds for a Big Mac. After they all ate they got back in to the van to finish the drive.

Over many more hours then planed, Uncle Henry took a few to many wrong turns, and he needed a beer, they had finely arrived at they new home in Fort Lauderdale, Florida.

-----

****

So.. what do you think of it so far? I hope you like it because I will be updating A.S.A.P, but first I've got to get some fed back, wink, wink, nudge, nudge Sorry it's not so long, but the next chapter will be longer, much!


	2. A Strom Be a Brewn’

**Water Instead of Wind**

**Chapter 2:** A Strom Be a Brewn'

**Disclaimer:**

As stated before, I don't own any of the characters that you see in _The Wizard of OZ_, but I have tweaked the characters a little to make the story amusing and funny!

**Summery: **After the long drive, the Gale family finely reaches there new home in Fort Lauderdale, Florida.

As soon as the van came to a stop, Dorothy ran out, fell to her knees, and praised God for there much awaited arrival.

"Now, the bedrooms work like this." Uncle Henry said, "The first one to claim a room, gets it! But there are only 4 rooms, so that means 2 of ya kids are gonna have to room together…" But as soon as he said "only 4 rooms", Zeke, Hunk and Hickory ran inside to claim a room for them selves. All who was left outside was Aunt Em, Uncle Henry, and Dorothy.

"Well Dorothy, it looks like you have to bunk with one of the boys" But it was hard to understand her because she was trying not to laugh. Dorothy fell to the ground and looked around.

"Toto! Here Toto, come here boy" Dorothy said childishly as she tried to find Toto

"Um, Dorothy dear, Toto is in Georgia, where we left him…" Aunt Em said.

"WHAT!"

"You see, he kept wanting to go outside every 10 seconds, even when we where outside! So we brought you a cat!"

"Aunt Em, you know I don't like cats"

'Well this one is just SO cute! We named it Spooky! See look how fluffy and cute it is!"

Dorothy looked at the cat and thought it was cute, but as soon as the cat looked at her, she could swear that the cat was giving her the fish eye.

After Dorothy had decided to room with Zeke, he was the cleanest one out of the 3 and he didn't snore, that was an added bonus for her! She was also glad that she didn't have to share a bed with him, even though it would not have been that bad of a thing.

She unpacked her things and put them away, making sure that one of her lace thongs was hanging out for Zeke to notice, and let me just tell you, he did.

"Hay Dorothy! This is a mighty fancy piece of lace you have here!"

"Zeke, it's my thong, can you please put it back!"

"But that means I have to see your other panties!"

"O fine I will do it you big baby!"

Dorothy awoke the next morning to find everyone asleep, but I guess that's what happens when to move away to not have to farm anymore. She decided to make her self breakfast, because she knew that no one else was going to make it. She found a box of cereal that Aunt Em told her to hide from the boys. As she was eating, she heard a knock at the front door.

**A/N: **I'm so happy that I have been able to update! I hope you like the chapter and all. And if you where wondering, the cat in this chapter is a real cat and her name is Spooky… she also evil and gives evil looks!

So please review, it helps me write more! And if you have ANY ideas for the story please tell me or send me an e-mail with them, I like to get input from readers and writers!


End file.
